<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Круги ада by MorrighanofEriu, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079153">Круги ада</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu'>MorrighanofEriu</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021'>WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grim Dawn (Video Game), Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Каирн взяла под крыло Инквизиция, никто слова не сказал. Но когда Инквизиция отдала один из полков, рекрутированных на Каирне, в Имперскую Гвардию...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Круги ада</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>— То есть всякие мертвецы, взывания к другим богам и прочая срань - это, по-вашему, нормально, так?<br/>— Ну товарищ комиссар, ну не еретики мы, у нас и справка есть!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div class="underdiv"><p>У полковника Амы Конанц слегка подрагивала правая рука.<br/>
Дома это совершенно не мешало. Времени, чтобы переждать лёгкую судорогу, хватало. Работа не требовала идеального владения обеими руками, так что Ама не переживала.<br/>
Но теперь? Теперь следовало что-нибудь сделать с этим. Вдруг на штаб нападут? Ей нужны будут обе руки! Как иначе она будет защищать и защищаться?<br/>
Она вошла в зал для совещаний, где собралось всё командование. Всё грёбаное командование, похоже, ждало только её и майора Сенко! Жуть, да и только.<br/>
Она безошибочно определила, кто из всех присутствующих здесь заведует парадом (ещё бы, остальные-то стоят навытяжку, а он сидит! За столом!) и отдала честь.<br/>
— Лорд-генерал, сэр! Полковник Конанц и майор Сенко по вашему приказанию прибыли!<br/>
Лорд-генерал переложил пару инфопланшетов на столе. Закурил.<br/>
Остальные вытянулись ещё больше. Не увидь Ама это своими глазами, в жизни бы не поверила. Не хватало малости, чтобы все взлетели над полом и зависли в воздухе.<br/>
— Девятый Каирнский, значит…<br/>
— Да, сэр, так точно, сэр.<br/>
— С Каирна, — неторопливо продолжил лорд-генерал, — призывают только два типа людей: еретиков и агентов Трона. Так вот, на агентов Трона вы не похожи.<br/>
Ама внутренне содрогнулась. За ересь, как ей было известно, казнили на месте. Следовало как-то, наверное, поставить себя? Но говорили, что в армии субординация — это всё. Что делать, что делать?<br/>
Зачем она не отказалась?<br/>
— Майор, — глядя в лицо лорду-генералу, сказала Ама. — Что у нас на Каирне делают с шутниками на этот счёт?<br/>
— В Чёрный Легион рядовыми, — лениво сказал Сенко, не замечая выражения лиц окружающих. — И на мальмутские рубежи. А там уж как повезёт.<br/>
Лорд-генерал едва заметно кивнул. Проверка? Ама не знала и не горела желанием узнавать. Полк был для неё сплошной головной болью, а играть в политику она не умела. И не хотела уметь.<br/>
— Тогда приступим к брифингу. Итак…</p><p>Если смотреть на имперское летоисчисление, Каирн принадлежал Империуму каких-то сто лет. До того никто понятия не имел, что тут творилось, и никто не хотел узнавать. Конечно, первые посетители обладали достаточно широкими взглядами на вещи, но и их коробил мир, где всяческие культы и резня были обыденностью. Старики говорили, Мрачный Рассвет сломал прежний порядок, а приход Империума — так, лёгкое потрясение. Либо приживутся, либо уйдут.<br/>
Прижились.<br/>
Каирн объявили миром, принадлежащим Священным Ордосам, поделили на несколько зон, которыми управляли инквизиторы, и оставили в покое.<br/>
Предыдущие восемь полков тоже принадлежали Священным Ордосам. Их использовали для контроля всей системы.<br/>
А Девятый, после некоторых раздумий, направили на помощь Имперской Гвардии. Ама не слишком понимала, как это сделали, хотя госпожа ей объяснила буквально на пальцах, но обещала себе, что не позволит никому издеваться ни над её родиной, ни над её людьми. И что покажет полк с лучшей стороны.<br/>
— Майор, — тихо сказала она, — а вы кем были дома?<br/>
— Люминари.<br/>
Ама сглотнула и незаметно сложила пальцы в защитный символ. Мало ей было проблем с перестановками, потому что в одном взводе держать оккультистов с… да почти со всеми, прямо говоря, попросту невозможно. Профессиональные вояки — подрывники, солдаты, ночные клинки и хранители клятв — оказались перемешаны с добровольцами из Гильдам Арканум, из люминари, из шаманов и некромантов, и конфликтам не было бы числа. И их тоже следовало разделять и перемещать. Потому что полк должен быть един. Потому что она им не мамка, потому что она не хочет оказаться в чёрном блокноте своей госпожи, потому что ей не нужны процессы над еретиками, предателями и дезертирами.<br/>
— Меня рекомендовал господин Аррано, — на эруланском добавил Сенко. — У меня есть… некоторый опыт, и я смогу вам помогать, мэм, пока не освоитесь.<br/>
Ама едва заметно кивнула, принимая к сведению. Что ж, майор из люминари может оказаться далеко не таким страшным, как ей представилось. Тем более с опытом… Работал с Чёрным Легионом? С отрядами мальмутского Сопротивления? Точно не с войсками Троих, о нет, никогда в жизни. Он ведь люминари!<br/>
«А может, — молча наблюдая за плясками символов на голографической карте, подумала Ама, — его семья относилась к Избранным Кимона? Говорят, Кимон и сам когда-то был люминари… Или из Ордена Смертного Бдения? Спрошу потом».<br/>
Из всего, что говорилось, она твёрдо уяснила две вещи: что её полк забросят в самый центр заварушки (и бросят умирать, о чём никто и никогда не скажет вслух) и что орков следует выжигать, выжигать и выжигать. А значит, под защитой хранителей клятв первыми в бой пойдут люминари со своим пламенем Игнаффара и подрывники. Коктейль Черноводья делался, как Ама подозревала, из всего, что могло гореть, и горел долго. Так что пусть заканчивается всё, беззащитными они не останутся никогда. Некроманты обеспечат превосходство в живой силе вместе с шаманами. Священные вороны Бисмиэль и адские гончие будут призваны оккультистами и поддержат войска, когда дело примет дурной оборот. А вот подготовка Гильдам Арканум…<br/>
Тряхнув головой, Ама прошептала на ухо Сенко:<br/>
— Материалы брифинга будут доступны?<br/>
— Конечно, полковник.<br/>
Ама успокоилась. Она сможет разработать план в тишине, где никто ей мешать не будет. И людей там лишних не будет. Только их полковой штаб.<br/>
Ах да, и комиссар.<br/>
Возможно.<br/>
Если он уже прибыл. Или она.</p><p> — Орки, — раскладывая распечатки на сдвинутых вместе столах, говорил майор Сенко, — относятся к ксеносам излишне воинственным…<br/>
Штаб слушал. Полковник сидела в сторонке в кресле и грела пальцы о кружку с травяным чаем. Она уже знала, с чем придётся столкнуться, поскольку госпожа обеспечила её нужной информацией, но не стала препятствовать майору, когда он захотел донести сведения до остальных.<br/>
— …очищение огнём является не просто предпочтительным, но…<br/>
Полковник усмехнулась, увидев, как лейтенант Ровар и лейтенант Закел дали пять друг другу над головами остальных. Ещё бы — Ровар командовал всей братией подрывников, а Закел управляла каждым, кто был направлен от Гильдам Арканум. «В первую очередь ты, мать твою, закидываешь врага гранатами и коктейлем Черноводья, а уж потом молишься хоть Эмпириону, хоть Корвааку», как заявил Ровар, когда Ама представила его как командира подрывников. Правда, тогда же он получил подзатыльник и скорректировал свои слова: молиться нужно, конечно же, Богу-Императору. А кто забудет, тот уже никогда и ничего делать не будет. Закел же просто качнула коротко стриженной головой и поклялась выбить дурь из любого, кто усомнится во власти Империума, Инквизиции и полковника.<br/>
— …так что нас забрасывают в тылы, где мы и развернёмся. Полковник, мэм?<br/>
— Разумеется, мы развернёмся. — Ама сделала глоток, не отрывая глаз от внимательно наблюдающего уже за ней штаба. — Ночные клинки для начала соберут сведения на месте. Ломиться без оглядки в бой — верная смерть, а нас не слишком много. Наши господа будут разочарованы, понятно? — Штаб закивал. — Хорошо. Ровар, к высадке подготовить и штурмовой отряд, и диверсионные группы. Закел, прощупать весь грёбаный варп в округе, чтобы никаких орочьих колдунов в паре дней от нас не было, а если и было, то мёртвыми. Симаар… ну, это очевидно.<br/>
Симаар склонил голову. Командир некромантов отвечал и за развёртывание лагеря, пока не появлялось достаточное количество тел.<br/>
— Олехар, наладить связь, — продолжала Ама. — Хоть воронами, хоть этими… техническими штуками. Никаких гонцов и прочего. Это вам не Каирн, понятно? Остальные пока пакуют всё, что нам выдали, и готовятся к высадке с немедленным огневым контактом. Ясно?<br/>
— Да, мэм.<br/>
— Выполнять.<br/>
Когда все разошлись, а Сенко собрал бумаги и уселся за свой рабочий стол в углу, Ама потёрла лоб. У неё было достаточно полномочий, чтобы вытворять с полком всё, что вздумается, хоть превратить в один сверхбольшой больноублюдочный разведывательный отряд, хоть в толпу связистов с армиями тараканов поддержки, однако она по-прежнему тревожилась, что перестановка огромного количества кадров негативно скажется на поле боя. Конечно, Эрал заверила, что весь ковен планирования изучает тысячи вероятностей и немедленно сообщает полковнику, однако даже Страж не открывал всего. Никогда. Никому.<br/>
— Мэм?<br/>
— Наш первый бой, майор, — натянуто улыбнулась Ама. — Волнуюсь.<br/>
— Ничего страшного, мэм. Мне дед рассказывал, а ему его дед, что страшно было, когда эфириалы Мальмут захватили. А тут и бояться нечего.<br/>
— У орков может быть своя разведка. Свои диверсанты.<br/>
— Значит, придётся обложить лагерь защитой в три ряда. Мэм… — Майор замялся. — А вы… то есть ваша госпожа… она одобрила использование ведьм?<br/>
Ама хмыкнула. Люминари, что тут говорить! Они преследовали всех, кто поклонялся Троим, но и сами не брезговали брать кое-какие колдовские штучки на вооружение. Госпожа очень спокойно об этом рассказывала. Тогда она качалась в кресле и вязала что-то, в камине горел огонь, а за окном падал снег…<br/>
— Они способны связываться друг с другом, — нейтральным тоном ответила Ама. — Технику можно сломать или заглушить.<br/>
— А воронов убить, — фыркнул Сенко.<br/>
— У них есть другие способы. На них даже… — Ама потёрла переносицу, вспоминая. — Ну эти… тень отбрасывают… короче, моя госпожа считает, что на связь между ведьмами это не повлияет. Если она сочла нужным отправить ковен провидцев, значит, у неё были причины. Всё?<br/>
Конечно, майора это не переубедило. Но больше он не задавал вопросов.</p><p>У Девятого Каирнского существовали преференции, обеспеченные двумя пакетами документов с печатями Инквизиции.<br/>
Например, полковник могла с чистой совестью махать ими перед лордом-генералом и всем штабом и требовать, чтобы её полк высадили в совершенно другом месте. Подобное оставалось несусветной наглостью, но Конанц решила: к слисам, если Священные Ордосы дали им такие бумаги, ими следует пользоваться. Плевать, что скажут, у неё разрешение на руках, а кто против — тот, может, еретик и вражеский агент.<br/>
Так или иначе, теперь их высаживали не с остальными у линии фронта, а в горах где-то в тылу противника. Информации, что там творится, не было. Но судя по тому, что леса никто не трогал, туда силы вторжения не добрались.<br/>
А значит, там можно закрепиться и пройтись по их тылам.<br/>
Ама изучила выкладки ковена. Все провидцы в один голос утверждали, что одна из долин будет наилучшим вариантом для высадки. Там и обойти не выйдет их позиции, и древний тракт уходит в сторону — значит, по нему легко будет убежать… И проход с равнин узкий. Настоящее бутылочное горлышко. Карта только подтверждала их слова. Потому Ама уверенно указала место для высадки, когда её в штабе язвительно спросили, что она предлагает.<br/>
«Возможно, огневого контакта не будет. Может, чем… ох, Император на Земле, как сложно-то… повезёт, так высадимся без приключений и успеем… Только бы Сенко не начал со своими коллегами оккультистов трепать!..»<br/>
— Полковник?<br/>
Она подняла взгляд. Перед ней стоял человек в чёрной-пречёрной шинели и с ослепительно красным кушаком. И с цепным мечом в ножнах.<br/>
— А вы кто? Комиссар?<br/>
Человек растерялся. Он быстро овладел собой и даже улыбнулся, кивком подтверждая её слова, но полковник всё равно заметила. Взяла на заметку, как многое другое, и сказала:<br/>
— Странно, что вас прислали только сейчас.<br/>
— Так вышло.<br/>
— Ну ладно, — вздохнула Ама. — Извините, что не встретили, мы скоро высаживаемся… комиссар. Вы один? Вам нужно выделить помощника?<br/>
Комиссар покачал головой и сказал, что он вместе с адъютантом. Ама кивнула и, указав на бегущего куда-то Симаара, предложила комиссару пойти и самостоятельно познакомиться с командным составом. Полковник, увы, сейчас немного загружен.<br/>
Это было наглостью.<br/>
Возможно, хамством.<br/>
Но Конанц слишком устала, чтобы заботиться и о таких мелочах. В курс дела пусть вводит Сенко, если сможет оторваться от командования хоть на пять минут. А Симаар проводит, поскольку своих он уже должен был запихнуть в шаттл. Вместе с багажом, оборудованием и прочим хламом.</p><p>Капитан Грейвс когда-то сказал, что для солдата болтаться в металлической лоханке смерти подобно. Укачивает и умаляет достоинство.<br/>
Он же, зеленея и пошатываясь, доложил, что высадка прошла в штатном режиме, никто не убился, никого не убили, позиции обустраивают.<br/>
— Всё, хвала Вайр, нормально, — жадно глотая кипяток с сахаром, докладывал он. — Разведку уже выслали, отряд Морн уже сидит и… работает. Ковены следят за периметром вместе с хранителями клятв, мэм.<br/>
— Остальные?<br/>
— Строят, мэм. Отправил своих копать, а Ровар отрядил своих, чтобы мины закладывали. Ну, всё как вы приказали, мэм. Про люминари… — Грейвс поморщился. — Ставят свои инквизиторские ловушки. Говорят, должны работать. Полоса большая получится, от самого входа в долину до нас. И вокруг ещё в три ряда, майор с этим разбирается. А хлыщ с красным кушаком — он кто, мэм?<br/>
— С ним что-то не так?<br/>
— Да нет, мэм, мы же помним приказы. Но он повсюду нос суёт. Мешает.<br/>
— Комиссар это, Грейвс. Работа у него такая.<br/>
— Ну и хрен с ним. Главное, чтоб на мине не взлетел, ребята ругаться будут.<br/>
«А я буду писать гору бумаг, как так вышло», — добавила про себя полковник. Вслух же она приказала не допускать подобного.<br/>
— Само собой, мэм, — кивнул Грейвс. — Мы же не хотим проблем. Там палатки пока стоят, отдохнули бы. Выглядите так, что я бы вас солью обсыпал. Мешком.<br/>
— Спасибо, капитан.</p><p>Прилежные ученики Гильдам Арканум рубили лес магическими методами. Со второго этажа возведённого на скорую руку из брёвен штаба это выглядело своеобразно, но парадоксальным образом успокаивало. Никаких щепок, никакого шума (разве что от упавшего дерева), а главное — быстро.<br/>
Полковник сжала запястье подрагивающей руки и несколько раз медленно вдохнула и выдохнула. Пока что всё шло по плану.<br/>
— К вечеру вернутся самые ранние пташки, — перетасовывая бумаги, сказал майор. — Основные рубежи уже подготовлены, мэм, можно приступать ко второй фазе.<br/>
— Когда будут доклады, тогда и приступим, — кивнула она.<br/>
Вторая фаза подразумевала серьёзный риск, но они, дери их слисы, на войне. Тут либо сражаются и погибают, либо де… умирают, но как трусы и предатели.<br/>
Ама Конанц невольно поёжилась и обхватила себя руками. Здесь близилась зима, и полковник мёрзла. Так она объясняла свою дрожь, и ей верили. Майор предлагал либо перетащить обогреватели, либо расписать всё формулами, либо одеваться теплее, но полковник качала головой. Холодно было всем, а так каждый незанятый стал бы бегать в штаб погреться…<br/>
Звучало достаточно убедительно.<br/>
— Полковник, мэм, — поприветствовал её огромный, как гора, и светловолосый солдат. Она немного сощурилась, рассматривая его: набирали с севера, это точно, подчиняется Салливану — нашивки со знаком ночных клинков, а именно Салливан их возглавил здесь, в Девятом Каирнском.<br/>
— Новости?<br/>
— Все вернулись, мэм. — Ночной клинок тяжело дышал. Жарко ему, что ли? Или устал? Как его вообще к ним приняли… — Второй взвод отправился на задание. Заманивают. С ними ведьма из ковенов, связь нормальная.<br/>
Ама кивнула. Что же, вторая фаза началась сама по себе. Основы они заложили, оставались мелочи, но следовало поторопиться.<br/>
— Свободен, — буркнул за её спиной Сенко.<br/>
Ночной клинок поклонился и тенью выскользнул прочь.<br/>
— Возможно, скоро нам всем будет не до мелких нарушений, — продолжил майор. — Мэм, что с комиссаром делать? Он <i>общается</i> с нашими солдатами, с хранителями клятв, с чароломами. Спрашивает! Обо всём их спрашивает! Что он делает среди нас?<br/>
— Майор, к полкам Имперской Гвардии обычно направляют комиссаров. Я не очень разобралась, почему, — Ама прикрыла ладонью глаза, — но вреда от него не должно быть. Скорее даже наоборот, он должен отвечать за высокий боевой дух…<br/>
— Путём расстрелов? — хмыкнул Сенко. — Это самая распространённая кара. Не думаю, что это верное средство, чтобы воодушевить людей.<br/>
— Вам виднее, — безразлично пожала плечами Ама. — Вы же люминари.<br/>
Майор дёрнулся было, но промолчал. </p><p>Пока всё шло по плану: орки, заманенные ночными клинками в долину, вливались в горловину и горели. Прорвавшихся ксеносов уничтожали. Некроманты поднимали, что могли, и закрывали этим мясом появлявшиеся дыры в обороне или отвлекали им орков. Подрывники не жалели ни средств, ни времени, восстанавливая рубежи, равно как и люминари.<br/>
Рядом горели жутким пламенем предгорья. Последователи Колдовских Богов не давали огню угаснуть, расплетали тысячи вероятностей и не давали никому не услышать приказ. С их стороны пока не было прорывов: всё же не драка, которую так любили ксеносы, а обычная стена жара. Но полковник поставила бы свою душу, что это лишь вопрос времени.<br/>
В самом деле, как она с удовольствием говорила недовольным люминари, использование в бою оккультистов приносит неисчислимую пользу. А вот всяческие неустойчивые руны… Во-первых, может задеть своих. Во-вторых, где гарантии, что сработает вовремя? В-третьих, работали бы так, как бегаете жаловаться. Вот заложит полковник их комиссару, будут ходить с полными карманами взысканий или что он там им сделает. Майор цокал и соглашался. После чего таинственным образом люминари отправлялись высказывать свои претензии под шквальным огнём.<br/>
Небо разверзлось над чёрным пламенем и обрушилось эфирными метеоритами. Штаб слегка тряхануло. Полковник подошла к окну и принялась считать, сколько раз мистики взывали к силам Эфира ради этого звездопада, перемежая его небесными осколками, и потому не сразу услышала чужие шаги.<br/>
<i>Люди так не ходят.</i><br/>
В голове плыло лицо госпожи на воде: усталое, в мелких морщинках. Она что-то говорила, но голоса не было.<br/>
Был только штаб, медленно расцветающие вспышки ружей и зелёный монстр в фиолетовом камуфляже.<br/>
Обычно у полковника руки подрагивали.<br/>
Но сейчас они были спокойны.<br/>
Быстрее, чем мысль.<br/>
Быстрее, чем осознание, к чему приведут её действия.<br/>
Она плавно вытащила тесак…<br/>
А потом, когда орк лежал перед ней, мертвый, с гаснущим чёрным огнём на ранах, она услышала щелчок.<br/>
И ядовитый голос майора:<br/>
<i> — Ведьма.</i></p><p>Там, снаружи, гремела война. Там Девятый Каирнский, кое-как сшитый нитками, спаянный, склеенный в единое целое, уничтожал ксеносов. Там никто ничего не боялся, потому что бояться было нечего.<br/>
А здесь время словно остановилось.<br/>
Ама Конанц смотрела в дуло нацеленного ей в голову пистолета. Она тяжело дышала: убить орка оказалось непросто, пришлось взывать к своему покровителю. Утомительно, что и говорить.<br/>
«Неудивительно, что никто ему не сказал, — думала Ама. — Госпожа велела держать при себе и вести себя как… как выпускница Гильдам Арканум. Я старалась, видит Император, как же я старалась… Но теперь… теперь всё разрушено».<br/>
Она тяжело дышала. Жуткое пламя, которым она окутала свой тесак, гасло.<br/>
Майор по-прежнему держал её на мушке и словно чего-то ждал. Других люминари, чтобы они поддержали казнь? Комиссара, чтобы он засвидетельствовал поклонение Троим? Хотя что комиссар вообще знал о них, каирнцах? Ничего. Или слишком мало, чтобы понимать, в чём проблема.<br/>
Проклятье, проклятье, проклятье! Она приложила столько сил, чтобы сделать полк боеспособным. А теперь всё прахом.<br/>
Она облизнула губы.<br/>
Нужно было сказать что-нибудь. Пройти по тонкому льду и не провалиться в холодные воды. Потому что если майор её пристрелит, не только последователи Троих встанут на дыбы и потребуют казнить Сенко.<br/>
— Есть дело, которое должно быть сделано, — негромко сказала Ама.<br/>
Она смотрела в глаза люминари. Она воззвала к долгу, который лежал на них. Теперь они все стали солдатами Империума, теперь между ними не только ненависть и гонения.<br/>
Но вспомнит ли об этом Сенко? Или поступит так, как поступали всегда?<br/>
— Что ты предлагаешь? — негромко спросил Сенко. Пистолет он не опустил, но Ама видела: майор немного расслабился.<br/>
— Мы уйдём, — одними губами сказала Ама.<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
«Останетесь осквернять другой мир» висело между ними. Там, за спиной полковника, медленно двигались люди. Игры мёртвого Эрулана стали волной, ударившейся о стены, и теперь пришло время выбирать.<br/>
— Пойдём и поговорим открыто, ведьма.<br/>
Ама сжала рукоять тесака. Она не опускала взгляда, когда шла за идущим спиной вперёд майором. Она не страшилась смерти, но страшилась услышать потом шёпот сумасшедших провидцев Стража: ты всё сломала, испортила, осквернила, ты как Жуткое Солнце и тебя твои сёстры и братья скормят Солаэлю и Императору, а если твоё гнилое сердце не примут, то предадут обычному огню, поставят над тобой просоленное копьё и вычеркнут твоё имя из всех списков.<br/>
Лестница вздрагивала под их ногами.<br/>
Но Конанц ненадолго отвела взгляд лишь однажды: когда они вышли на свет.</p><p>…Комиссар не понимал ничего. Он спрашивал и почти не получал ответов. Иногда ему рассказывали кое-что странные люди в одеждах с зелёными, с синими, с красными символами на рукавах, державшиеся от всех несколько в стороне и чутко реагировавшие на других — со странной вышивкой на манжетах и воротниках. Те кривились и старались обойти первых по дуге.<br/>
Поразговорчивей были ребята Грейвса. Они разъяснили, почему те две компании друг друга не любят, что такое Чёрный Легион для каирнцев и отчего они ничего не боятся, а полковник способна заткнуть рот кому угодно. Потому что мандаты Священных Ордосов, бумаги за их подписью, понимаете. Можно было и самому догадаться, мысленно обругал себя комиссар. Каирн — мир под властью Инквизиции.<br/>
Адъютант вечерами рассказывал, что когда-то очень давно, по словам подчинённых Симаара, на Каирн вторглись какие-то эфириалы. Человечество проигрывало, но после ему удалось как-то взять себя в руки и нанести несколько серьёзных ударов по такому грозному противнику. А ещё адъютант говорил, что ученики Гильдам Арканум сплетничают о том, как же трудно будет выработать приемлемую для всего Каирна версию Имперского Кредо. Комиссар кивал и записывал в записную книжку. Пригодится.<br/>
Он как раз сидел и слушал так называемых хранителей клятв — чем-то они напоминали ему и Сестёр Битвы, и Ангелов Императора по убеждениям — у полевой кухни. Они рассказывали, кому поклоняются в Каирне, и подчёркивали, что они и в Императора верят тоже. «Потому что Он свет, — крепко зажмурившись, сказала Алиса. — Эмпирион, если можно так говорить». Комиссар принял такое объяснение и подумал, что нужно не забыть записать. Хранители клятв отчего-то именно сегодня разговорились и приняли его в свой круг, позвали попить чаю и, посмеиваясь, указывали на присевшего с ними Маррука как на лучшего рассказчика. Маррук смущался, прятал руки в подмышках, теребил зелёную вышивку на рукаве и символ Ордена Смертного Бдения на плече. Подчинённый Симаара, вздыхал комиссар, и клятвы хранит. Да, перебивали друг друга ребята, и такое бывает. А знаете, что зелёный значит, комиссар, знаете? Ну так мы расскажем! Или ты, Маррук, против? Маррук запинался, лепетал, что вроде бы нет, у него и без того — и тут он резко замолк. Повернулся к штабу. Глаза его опустели, а в том, как некромант подался вперёд, читалась тревога.<br/>
— Пошли, — бросил он. — Что-то не так.<br/>
Комиссар немного задержался и пришёл позже. Ему даже пришлось пробиваться через ряды солдат, но те сами вдруг расступились.<br/>
Майор держал полковника на мушке. Символы на его форме то вспыхивали ледяным светом, то гасли. Люминари, что бы это ни значило.<br/>
Полковник стояла молча. Коричневая прядь прилипла к побледневшему лицу, но она никак её не убирала. Полковник смотрела на майора, а в руке сжимала тесак.<br/>
— Мы уходим, — сказала полковник, не отводя взгляда. — Олехар, созови все ковены. Абсолютно все. Пусть берут свои вещи и провизии поверх. И ничего больше.<br/>
— Ваши сложить?<br/>
— Да. И принести мне сюда.<br/>
Олехар недобро покосился на майора, поправил воротник с вышивкой голубым и синим, и ушёл куда-то. Многие из таких, как заметил комиссар, уже здесь, стоят за полковником с мрачными лицами. Они не расходятся, а в неведомой очерёдности уходят и возвращаются уже с вещмешками.<br/>
К ним перетекали подчинённые Симаара с ним самим во главе.<br/>
— Почему? — бросил майор, не отводя взгляда.<br/>
— Мы слишком хорошо знаем, что значит быть изгоями, — ответил Симаар, пожав плечами. — Арковия дорого заплатила за муки нашего основателя и за гонения на нас. Мы уйдём с ними.<br/>
— Если кто-то ещё хочет уйти с нами, то пусть приходит, — ровно произнесла полковник. — Я не лишаю вас права выбора. Мы оставим всё вам, — сказала она майору. — Успеете уйти сами.<br/>
— Уже не твоё дело, ведьма, — сказал майор.<br/>
Комиссар переводил взгляд с одного на другую. Он видел, как треть, наверное, шаманов, встала за полковником; как странные мистики из Гильдам Арканум поговорили неслышно в стороне и спокойно разделились — большая часть с полковником, меньшая — к майору. Как трое хранителей клятв, забросив щиты за спину, перешли к ним.<br/>
— Остаётся только одно, — сказала полковник.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Это поделить нельзя.<br/>
— Ну что же, пусть решает сам.<br/>
— Комиссар, — сказала полковник. — С кем вы останетесь? Мы не будем… принимать мер.<br/>
Майор прищурился, но возражать не стал. Кто знает, какие ещё карты прячут в рукавах эти странные люди со странного мира под рукой Священных Ордосов? Комиссар не хотел знать.<br/>
Ему предложили выбор, и уже это казалось ему достаточным, чтобы просто их расстрелять. Слишком много вопросов, на которые никогда не дадут ответов. Проси, угрожай, моли — тишина.<br/>
Но кто поверит, что за ним не придут после? Когда он уже и думать забудет об этом инциденте, когда его переведут в другой полк или вовсе заберут в штаб?<br/>
Никто.<br/>
Комиссар сделал глубокий вдох и сказал…</p><p>…в памяти у него осталась только боль. Бесконечная боль в ногах, когда он шёл наравне с той частью полка, что последовала за Конанц. Всё вперёд и вперёд, молчаливый штурм, поход без конца.<br/>
«Встретимся на побережье».<br/>
Так сказала полковник — хотя какой, к Трону, она сейчас полковник? Она сняла с себя форму, как и остальные, закатала в вещмешок и теперь шла в обычной, наверное, одежде, только расписанной и расшитой множеством символов. Полковник Конанц шла и шла впереди, напролом, и её не смущали ни камни, ни деревья, ни реки — ничто. Как будто она не считала нужным обращать внимание на такие мелочи.<br/>
И за ней следовали. То растягивались в длинную линию, то собирались в колонну по трое-четверо, но шли, шли и шли. Без остановки. Спать вполглаза, есть и пить на ходу. Разве что нужду справить отходили, а потом нагоняли.<br/>
Комиссар на второй день уже пожалел, что отправился с полковником. Остался бы с майором, у них и техника осталась, и транспорт… И не нужно стирать ноги в кровь в безумной гонке неизвестно с чем.<br/>
«Мэм, комиссар больше не может!»<br/>
Знакомый голос. Кто же это был? Он тогда потерял сознание от усталости, а очнулся уже на… чём-то. Оно двигалось, а он лежал. И под руками было что-то приятное — штандарт, как ему потом сказали. И что везут адские гончие, потому что некроманты не нашли быстро достаточно костей, чтобы собрать неутомимый конструкт.<br/>
Комиссар смотрел на солдата, чья куртка была покрыта сложной сетью зелёных знаков. Та улыбалась и в такт движению рассказывала, что нужно спешить, полковник сейчас как одержимая, но у последователей Солаэля такое встречается; перебирая амулет в виде прядки волос, говорила, что они пройдут горы насквозь, заберут всех, кого встретят, а там, на побережье, уж как-нибудь отправят сигнал на орбиту, а оттуда смогут перебросить подкрепления, тогда и развернётся вторая волна наступления, ксеносов зажмут в клещи — и огонь, сплошной огонь; и вопросов ей задавать было не надо, потому что она словно угадывала, что сейчас комиссар хотел бы послушать.<br/>
Адъютант был впереди, и общаться с ним было проще по воксу. Он тоже рассказывал, но о другом: как прокладывается дорога и как заметаются следы, как готовят хранителей клятв, как Трое созвали своих последователей на войну не за людей — за весь их мир, как основали Орден Смертного Бдения и как была уничтожена Арковия; адъютант не терял ни минуты и узнавал всё больше и больше. В будущем это пригодилось бы.<br/>
«Во имя Императора и Солаэля».<br/>
Когда это было? Боль стирала время, уничтожала его, перемалывала в пыль. Но это была долина, было поселение, и это были первые местные, которых они увидели. Их забрали с собой, а кого-то уличили в ереси. Лаура сказала, что училась у госпожи, что узнает еретика — но комиссару любезно предоставили доказательства нечестивости.<br/>
И тогда полковник взяла ту женщину за волосы. Еретичка стояла на коленях, а полковник задумчиво держала её за волосы, ухватив их почти у головы.<br/>
И одним движением перерезала ей горло.<br/>
«Жертва принята».<br/>
Потом были другие селения, затерянные здесь; их не касалась основная орда, но тут промышляли, похоже, коммандос — и потому всех, кого встречал расколотый полк, брали с собой. Брали вещи, брали инструменты, еду, воду, уцелевший скот… И шли дальше. Вперёд, к морю, сквозь горы, не останавливаясь почти никогда.<br/>
«Люди больше не выдержат!»<br/>
Сколько длился привал? Сколько они могут позволить себе отдохнуть? Псайкеры, странные обученные псайкеры этого безумного полка заставляют мёртвых покидать могилы и тащить без устали самодельные повозки, заставляют деревья сдвигаться с пути, заставляют болезни отступать, воду — не заканчиваться, а дичь — приходить по доброй воле. Никого не бросают, никого не оставляют.<br/>
Но в памяти остаётся только боль.<br/>
…почему у полковника узоры разгораются всё ярче? У других, как она, они словно напились цветом… или кровью…</p><p>Если свернуть в сторону, будет тропка, по которой из деревеньки, которую они миновали дня два назад, спускались в прибрежный городок. Тропка будет немного крутой, потому что здесь горы не слишком-то плавно обрываются, превращаясь в побережье. Если их, конечно, не оборвали тысячи лет назад люди.<br/>
Там, внизу, руины и орки.<br/>
Там — место встречи.<br/>
Их последний рубеж, их настоящая цель, их плацдарм для нового порта, для высадки других, кто сейчас на орбите, для переброски тех, кто уже поит эту планету своей кровью.<br/>
Ама привычно сжала подрагивающую ладонь. Рядом с ней стояли Олехар, Морн, Симаар, Раймунд и Дейла. Последняя кормила своего ворона, который не покидал её плеча.<br/>
— Я пойду вперёд, — сказала Ама. — Это не обсуждается.<br/>
Олехар нахмурился, но коротко кивнул. Симаар почесал подбородок и уставился на море. Морн молчала — то ли сказать ей было нечего, то ли слушала шёпот Стража оттуда, из-за Завесы. Раймунд и Дейла переглянулись и тоже промолчали.<br/>
— Я пойду одна. — Ама подняла руку, пресекая вопросы. — И это тоже не обсуждается. Как только я пройду два квартала, можете выдвигаться следом. Гражданских защищать. Возможно, когда мы отобьём эти земли, они помогут нам хоть немного наладить…<br/>
— Да, полковник, — ответил за всех Раймунд. Символ Солаэля горел у него на воротнике закатным солнцем.<br/>
— Хорошо, а что насчёт непредвиденных обстоятельств? — подала голос Дейла.<br/>
— Комиссар сделает всё необходимое. Майор, надеюсь, остынет за время перехода… Разберётесь. А теперь идите, отдыхайте.<br/>
Они все ушли. Кроме Симаара. И то он сначала выждал, пока остальные удалятся достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать, и негромко спросил:<br/>
— Полковник, вы уверены?<br/>
— Да, лейтенант. Уверена. Ещё какие-то вопросы?<br/>
— Кто после вас будет управлять теми, кто служит Солаэлю?<br/>
— Разберутся как-нибудь. Всё? Тогда спрошу я. Это правда, что вас из Чёрного Легиона рекрутировали?<br/>
Симаар усмехнулся и провёл пальцем по щеке.<br/>
— Возможно. Когда вы отправитесь?<br/>
Ама заложила руки за спину. Вдохнула полной грудью всё ещё пахнущий морем воздух. Даже чадящие орочьи штуки не убили этот запах.<br/>
— Самое время, думаю, — спокойно сказала Ама.<br/>
В её глазах горел несуществующий огонь.</p><p>Конанц знала, что на окраине противника будет не слишком много. Она быстро проскользнёт дальше и устроит настоящую бойню во имя своих богов.<br/>
И умрёт.<br/>
Она умрёт, а полк будет жить. Сражаться во имя Бога-Императора. Отвоёвывать миры. Захватывать их. Защищать. У них будет долгая и, наверное, славная жизнь. Появятся полковые традиции, будут ходить свои какие-нибудь байки.<br/>
Девятый Каирнский будет жить.<br/>
А она, Ама Конанц, первый полковник, чернокнижница и верная слуга своей госпожи, умрёт.<br/>
Ама смахнула пот с лица рукавом. В одной руке она держала родной тесак, который ласково называла когда-то «Вилли», а в другой… Она не знала, как назвать эту вещь правильно, потому считала облегчённым одноручником с волнистым лезвием.<br/>
«Жуткое Пламя, услышь меня…»<br/>
Взмах, шаг, удар локтем.<br/>
Огонь, которым Жуткое Пламя одаривает своих последователей, стекает, как вода, с клинков.<br/>
Ама шла вперёд без страха.<br/>
Сплёвывать заклятья? Легко. Косить орков в рукопашной? Сложнее, но пока их было меньше, чем она рассчитывала. Их всё равно пожирало ненасытное пламя.<br/>
Голова слегка кружилась.<br/>
Голод? Переутомление? Она гналась с самим временем, не считаясь ни с чем.<br/>
Она выиграла?<br/>
Размашисто Конанц разрубила выскочившего из-за угла орка. Вроде бы он был больше остальных.<br/>
А за ним вывалилась целая группа…</p><p>Руины горели чёрным огнём. Его направляла жестокая рука кого-то, кто улыбался губами Конанц, смотрел глазами Конанц, дышал, ходил и смеялся — Конанц, но не Конанц. Кто-то другой, могущественный и отчаянный до безумия, с полыхающей на груди слепящим светом аквилой. И этот другой обманывал глаза смотрящих, потому что у полковника были коричневые волосы и коричневые глаза, самые обыкновенные, разве что с белой кожей ярко контрастировали, а этот другой сразу был светловолосым. В глаза смотреть никто не рисковал.<br/>
«За Императора и Солаэля! В атаку!»<br/>
Руины были под наблюдением. Кто-то заставил Эрал Морн вырвать себе глаза, а потом она воспарила над землёй. Кровь текла по её щекам, а вокруг раскрывались бесчисленные плачущие глаза без век с едва различимыми вертикальными зрачками. Кто-то заставил её покрыться шипами — даже под чуть великоватой формой это было заметно, даже если бы несколько особо длинных не пробило ткань. И вокруг Морн, переставшей быть Морн, плескались обрывки шёпотов. А глаз становилось всё больше и больше, и они будто видели насквозь всё, что попадало в их поле зрения.<br/>
«Не смотрите, комиссар. Это Великий Страж».<br/>
Руины были под контролем. За это следовало благодарить кого-то с милой улыбкой и холодными глазами, занявшего место Дейлы. Голубые узоры на одеждах Дейлы полыхали так ярко, что смотреть было трудно. И на груди маленьким солнцем сияла аквила. И этот кто-то обманывал взгляд, потому что у кого-то были чёрные волосы и зелёные глаза, а у Дейлы волосы были тёмно-рыжими, как ржа, а глаза — тёпло-карими. Но имело ли это какое-то значение вообще?<br/>
«Госпожа слухов! Воистину, славный день…»<br/>
— Если те, кто с майором, — мрачно сказал Симаар в своём доспехе, по уши в останках орков, — не умудрились докричаться до Вайр или Олерона, я буду очень разочарован. Хотя бы до Раттоша. Комиссар, что вы так на меня смотрите? Это обычный доспех мирмидона у нас.<br/>
— Он… настоящий?<br/>
— Ну да. Тяжело только таскать с собой, а так броня и броня. Ха, а я ведь не верил, что Колдовские боги заключили пакт не только между собой…<br/>
Комиссар положил руку на кобуру лазпистолета.<br/>
— У нас справки есть, что ересью не считается, — отмахнулся Симаар. — Ладно, мои без меня управятся, я им не нянька, приказы есть. Пойдемте, комиссар. Посмотрите.<br/>
— Тут ещё есть, на что смотреть? — попытался пошутить комиссар, следуя за командиром некромантов.<br/>
— Уверен, что есть. Вон, полковник куда-то побежала, и майор следом. Защищает её, что ли… Интересно, она переживёт это? Морн-то переживёт, у них — ну, я про провидцев Дрига — обычно психика страдает, а как с этим в Гвардии, я не знаю. Ну, с психами.<br/>
— Разберусь.<br/>
— Ага. Дейла… ну, тоже, думаю. Поваляется недельку в лазарете и будет как новенькая. Олехар, наверное, от радости спляшет и сложит с себя командование этими пауками. А вот полковник… — Симаар замолчал, покачал головой. — Впрочем, не моё дело.</p><p>Когда в очищенный от ксеносов город спустились первые шаттлы с другими полками Имперской Гвардии, их встречали комиссар, Оракул Морн и люминари Алан.<br/>
Когда им задавали вопросы, комиссар нейтральным тоном сообщал, что командование сейчас недоступно, и в этом не было ни слова лжи.<br/>
Майор Сенко держал на себе весь груз и чудом превращал сутки в трое, пытаясь успеть переделать все дела. Не говоря о том, что регулярно забегал в развёрнутый полевой лазарет, чтобы и пересказать последние новости, и получить подписи, и убедить временно прикованную к постели Конанц, что вставать не надо. Дела делаются, всё хорошо.<br/>
Конанц пыталась вяло протестовать, но медики слаженным хором твердили то же самое.<br/>
— Викарий, вам бы долечиться, а не по штабу ползать, — заметил Сенко. — Всё равно разбирательства, если и будут, то в следующем месяце.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><dl> 
<dd></dd>
<dt class="hd">
Коллекционные карточки:
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<dl>
<dd></dd>
<dt class="hd">
код
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/804968959119196160/1.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code>
</dd>
</dl>

<dl>
<dd></dd>
<dt class="hd">
код
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/804968855180410880/2.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code>
</dd>
</dl>
</dd> 
</dl></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>